Disease
by Angel-in-Training
Summary: This is an alternative episode of when Max escapes from Manticore again, ending with deathly consequences. please R&R Fifth chapter now up. R
1. Disease

Disease  
  
Footsteps running after her, one, two, three, beat, beat, beat, must go faster, I've got to get out of here. Thought max. After waking up in Manticore, and realising she was trapped, Max had been planning this night for weeks, the night she would escape and be with Logan, again. She had been thinking of nothing else, after all they had talked about and realised they both wanted each other that night she got caught.  
  
Max could see the fence only a few yards away, but between her and there were 3 guards, heavily armed. Trying to think of a strategy plan Max got distracted when she heard rustling in the bushes behind her, with the faint sound of a crackling radio.  
  
'D2 go to H56 and dismantle asap.'  
  
Oh great, now I've just gotta run and fingers crossed hope I make it. She thought. Sliding up to the nearest guard next to the fence she looked at him in the eye, gave him a seductive smile, winked, then grabbed his gun and cracked it round his head before he could react. This caught the attention of the 2 other guards, who cocked their guns in her direction, but before they could react she, flipped, knocking the first guards gun down making him shoot his foot. Then before the other guard could charge she jumped up onto his shoulders, reaching with her arms on the fence, wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted, hearing a faint snap. She then climbed up and over the fence, jumping off and landing on the solid ground beneath her.  
  
'Man, at last.' she muttered to herself. Although she had managed to get out of the grounds she knew she wasn't all safe yet. Once the 3 guards were found, which judging by the sounds coming from behind her, wouldn't be long, there would be vans coming after her so she would have to get out of this area fast.  
  
Running down dark alleys, jumping over cars, running along rooftops, Max got out of the area as fast as she could, anyway possible.  
  
'Now, who to phone.' wondered Max. She chuckled to herself, wondering why on earth she asked herself that.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi, I was wondering if I could order a pizza..'  
  
'Max, is that you?'  
  
'Nope, its your fairy godmother, course its, me, I'm guessing this is quite a shock.' 'Sure is, I mean when we didn't hear from you, I thought, I wished, I hoped but because you were gone for a while, I mean I kept looking for a crow, anything.'  
  
'What are you goin on about, crows?'  
  
'Y'know, when someone dies, a crow appears or something like that to take their soul to the other side, well that's what it said in the movie 'The Crow', I guess I'm stupid for believing that stuff, but when I never saw any crows, I had to hope, y'know.'  
  
'Man, I'm gone for a few weeks and you turn into a looney. Anyway enough with the sentimental talk, I wanna come over tonight, y'know, so I'm gonna go home and get all pampered up, make myself look pretty for ya, and I'll see ya in a few hours, say 9 o'clock?'  
  
'Urm, ok, yeah.'  
  
'Cya.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Smiling to himself, Logan spun around on his chair, although he could walk about a bit now, since Max disappeared he didn't know if he would ever walk again.  
  
Knock, knock, knock, knock.  
  
'I'm coming.' 'Argh' screamed Original Cindy, 'Girl, what, are you dead, are you.'  
  
'Same to you, nah I just got out, a bit tricky but, urgh I stepped in dog muck.'  
  
'Ha ha. Same old you.'  
  
'So, what when how?'  
  
As Max told her about what happened in Manticore, tests, tests, more tests, and how she escaped with 2 other people, but would meet up with them at a later date to see if they got out alright.  
  
'So, you phoned Logan?'  
  
'Just before I got here, I'm gonna see him tonight, which is in about oops 2 hours, so I gotta have a nice bubble bath, didn't have that in Manticore, had to share showers, not nice.'  
  
'Go on you get yourself made up, I'll be watching the t.v in here.'  
  
As Max filled up the tub, she poured her favourite bubbly into a glass, lit a few candles and finally slid into the bath. Wincing at the pain as water hit her cuts and bruises, finally she relaxed, letting herself sink deep into the waters surrounding her, wanting it to never end.  
  
Later that evening Logan heard a tap on his door, looking up at the clock he saw that it was just after nine. Quickly smartening himself up, he wheeled himself over to the door. Opening it up he saw Max, leaning against the doorframe, in a pose, grinning at him. 'Hey good looking.'  
  
'Hey yourself, come on in.'  
  
Shutting the door behind her she looked around smiling thinking that nothing had changed since she'd been her that evening before she got caught.  
  
'Oooh very nice, looks delicious', she murmured looking at the dinner that Logan had made.  
  
Sitting down, they both started to eat, occasionally giving each other little glances, nervous at first of what to say, but soon they got back into the swing of things. 'You still in that thing.'  
  
'Well yeah, I just didn't have any motivation I guess when you were gone, so I just stayed in here, sad huh.'  
  
Max was trying to bring up a difficult subject, she wanted to know for sure if their conversation they'd had that night was for real and if he still felt that way. 'So..'  
  
'Yeah, I know what, I mean, I know.'Logan was trying to get the same thing out too.  
  
'I just want to know if, well.'  
  
'Y, yes, I, yes, its still true, I mean..'  
  
'Are you joking, cos if you are I'm gonna beat you up and you'll never walk again, cos I really don't want to get hurt, I've been hurt once and..'  
  
'No, I'm not, I really mean it, I, I, lo.'  
  
'No, don't say it, don't just, just..' Max leant over and started to kiss him.  
  
Almost instinctively, they melted into each other, Logan got up out of his chair, taking Max with him to the settee. Pausing, Logan looked into Max's eyes then whispered into her ear, 'I don't know what I'd do without you, I really do..'  
  
Silencing him with yet another kiss, they sank into the sofa. Man, this is nothing like I expected, it's.. 'Urgh, splutter', Logan was jerking about, he had a look of pain and confusion on his face, horrified Max stepped got up and stepped away, she could see marks forming on his face and arms, they were swelling, getting larger by the minute. She grabbed hold of him, shaking him, confused. 'Max.' Logan was faintly calling her name.  
  
'Max, I don't know what's happening to me, but I do know that it hurts and it's swelling up inside me, reaching up for my brain, clutching at my heart. I know this will be my last night, and I want you to know that it's been my best night.argh.'  
  
Logan screamed in pain. 'I always have and always will love you, please, I must know if..'  
  
'Logan you are not going to die, you will stay here with me, and we will be happy and grow old.' Max is starting to break down now, and is desperate.  
  
'Logan please look at me, I, I can't have just got out to have you die, I need you, I do.' On the settee Logan is getting paler, his breathing is slowing, giving him one more chance. ' I love you, no matter.'  
  
With that Logan splutters one last time and then all is silent, except for Max's crying. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I do, really do love you, and now you'll never know.' Slumping on the floor, Max curls up into a ball and sits there crying, crying her heart out, with all she's got. 


	2. What, why, how

Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet. Max woke up groggily, hearing the birds outside. Ugh, why am I sleeping on the floor, she thought, Oh no, no, it can't have been true, he couldn't have. Max got up and turned around slowly, not wanting to look, what she saw bought tears to her eyes again. 'Logan, no, you can't be, I only just got out, wake up dammit, wake up.'  
  
She shook him, but realised it was no good, he was gone now, forever. Suddenly feeling a sense of power surged through her, she grabbed the lamp next to her and flung it against the wall.  
  
'Take that bitca, die chair, die.'  
  
Taking out all her energy on messing up the room, she smashed everything which reminded her of Logan. Feeling exhausted she finally felt weak and crumpled back down into a ball, curling up next to where Logan lay, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
'Alec, listen to me, I want to meet you, no nothings the matter, just meet me on the corner of C25.'  
  
*************************  
  
Max could see Alec chatting to some girls who had passed him.  
  
'Same old Alec.' She muttered.  
  
'Alec, yo.'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
The girls walked off looking disappointed.  
  
'Whats up?'  
  
'Why werent you surprised to hear me on the phone today, you know seeing as you didn't know I got out.'  
  
'Oh I stopped by Cindy's and she told me, and she said something about you going over to Logans. I see you stayed the night, ay.' Alec said slyly.  
  
'Shut up, it was nothing like that, it...sniffle.'  
  
Alec could tell by the way she was acting, something was wrong, she wasn't normally like this. After a bit of probing, he got it out of her, after a hug, and a few tissues later they decided to go and see Dr Carr.  
  
****************************  
  
Later on Max, Alec, and Dr Carr were at Logan's house, taking samples from Logan's blood. 'Hmm, aah, aah' he said in surprise.  
  
'Come on, don't bull me around, tell me what you've found.'  
  
'Urm, well it seems he has, I mean had a disease, one that normal people can't usually get, except through a fluid passed on to them by..' he paused to take a breath, this would be hard to explain. '... by an abnormal human, one with a multiple generic code, that could carry it around without being exposed to this disease.'  
  
'And in English that is.' Max snapped at the doctor, getting frustrated at how long it was taking.  
  
'Max, I think he means that you, um, gave the disease to Logan, through, whatever you did last night.' he finished quickly.  
  
'No, I didn't, I couldn't have, I mean I would never have wanted to kill him, please look again, look at me, it can't be.'  
  
Dr Carr then took samples of Max and compared them with Logan's, confirming what he had said earlier.  
  
'Who did this then? Why did they do this.'  
  
'Well from the type of ingredients used to build this virus, mostly illegal, I would have to say someone put it in you from Manticore, the last time you were in. So if there was a chance you did escape, they figured you would go looking for Logan, hopefully infect, which would kill him, so then there would be no who would mess up their plans, and it looks like this time you did what you were told.  
  
.....To Be Continued..... 


	3. Comfort

Sorry it took so long for my next chapter, I've been busy with school work, I doubt many people here read this anyway but to those who have been waiting. Thanks. ( .............................  
  
Comfort  
  
After leaving Dr.Carrs, Alec decided walk Max home, leaving her to brood in peace. Quiet most of the way, Max snaps she wants to go to Logans, trying to persuade her against it, Alec pushes her in the direction of her house.  
  
'Get off me, you jerk.' Max pushes Alec roughly aside, 'Man I've told you already I want to go to Logans, please, just let me do this.'  
  
'Fine, have it your way, but I'm coming with, I don't want you to do something stupid, I know what your like in a state like this.'  
  
'Oh you mean like killing Logan, sorry already done that.' Retorted Max bitterly.  
  
Back at Logan's house, or what was left of it after Max's little episode of going psycho, Max crumbled at the sight of everything. She could smell him, sense him, in his things, it was all too much to deal with at once though, feeling an urge to destroy, she grabbed the phone on the table next to her, and slammed it against the wall.  
  
Alec, who was in the back room, jumped at the sound, and looked in. 'She's got some rage alright. Don't do anything stupid.' He thought back to his conversation earlier and realised he would just have to let her get it out, let her deal with this now, better than later.  
  
............................  
  
Silence, Alec, having drifted off, realised nothing was crashing anymore, thinking that Max might have run off, he ran into the room, and stopped at what he saw. Max was crumbled up in a ball, crying softly into the cushion.  
  
Sensing a presence, Max looked up.  
  
'Alec, come here, please Alec.'  
  
Cautiously, he went over to her.  
  
'Sit down, here.' Max sat up and tapped the seat next to her. Sitting down, Max looks up at him, brushing her fingers across his face, Alec tenses up in surprise, but then relaxes.  
  
'I don't know what to do, I, I killed him, he was all I had, he was my world, my goal when I was back at Manticore.'  
  
Her face getting closer to Alec's, Max using both her hands, puts them on the side of his face, leans in and starts to kiss him. Overcome by everything, Alec starts to kiss her back, then with a start he realises what he is doing, and pulls away, slowly.  
  
Looking at Max in the eyes, seeing how vulnerable she looked, he took hold of her hands and said, no he wasn't, you have me as well, don't forget it.  
  
Sniffing, Max wipes her eyes and goes to put her head on Alec shoulder, feeling Alec tense up, She says, 'Just hold me, all I need now is a friend and some rest.  
  
Doing as she asked, Alec puts his arms around her and watches her as she  
drifts off to sleep. 


	4. The morning after

Well again, sorry for the wait, and again thanks if you have been waiting. I know the chapter before was quite short, it was only intended as a filler, but I'm glad all you A/M shippers enjoyed it!  
  
The morning after  
  
'Argh.' Alec yawns, he looks around groggily, what the hell am I doing....he suddenly remembers last night, Max going out of control, the kiss and finally falling asleep.  
  
'Man, what a night.' he said to himself.  
  
Alec looks around, not seeing her, he gets up and wanders around Logans apartment.  
  
'Max, Maaxxx.' He shouts in a sing song way.  
  
Not hearing any kind of reply he starts to panic, thinking she has gone and done something stupid.  
  
'No, no, no. Where would she go.'  
  
Trying to think of all her friends he remembers Original Cindy, picking up the phone he calls the operator to ask for her number, finally getting it he calls her only to find no one home.  
  
'Dammit.'  
  
Reminding himself to try later he goes in search of a shower.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile Max is on her way home, back to her apartment, her mind is running over the events from the past few days.  
  
'I escaped, I thought I'd got back at them, but then it turned out that they'd planted this stupid virus in me, so even if I did escape. They knew I would go to him, knew it. Why am I always so stupid, why can't I think for once before going into something. Yeah like last night when I kissed Alec, I'm sure he understands though, it was just a gesture of friendship, I was tired and vulnerable. Ugh what the hell am I going on about.'  
  
At her apartment Max realises that Original Cindy is still asleep.  
  
'I bet she was out, pulling to dawn, lucky girl.' Max thought, chuckling to herself  
  
After a long walk this morning, Max had finally come up with a vague plan, to start off though she would need a shower and some food. Being as quiet and as quick as she could she washed and ate, then finally left Original Cindy a note. Grabbing her keys to the motorbike she glanced around quickly, quietly whispered 'good bye', and then shutting the door, ran around to the alley and hopped onto her bike, speeding off down the street, ready for revenge.  
  
************ Bring bring, bring bring, bring, 'hello?'  
  
'Hi, Original Cindy?' 'Yeah, you?'  
  
'Alec.'  
  
'Oh, hi.'  
  
'Has Max been, has she said anything, do you know where she is.' Alec rattles off a million questions at once.  
  
'Yeah she's been her, her keys are gone.' Pause, 'Yes gone. I don't know where she is but she did leave a note.' 'No I didn't hear her come in, who do..'  
  
'What have you been doing, dancing around at a club like an idiot?'  
  
'No, I was in bed, I think when she came in. I did hear a faint rattle, but ignored it so I went back...'  
  
'What did the note say?'  
  
'I was wondering when you would get back to that. Well she just wrote, I'm alive, but I don't know for how long, I've murdered my best friend, I did think she meant you, but from the sounds of it, your not dead. Are you?'  
  
'Just get on with it.'  
  
'Then the rest said something about revenge, or pay back, and then...' Original mumbles something Alec can't hear.  
  
'What?'  
  
Speaking up louder ' She wrote I could keep her Buffy collection.'  
  
'Oh, okay bye.'  
  
Putting the phone down Alec just catches Original Cindy shouting what's going on.  
  
Grabbing his jacket Alec, mumble a few curses towards Max, about how stupid she is, and that he should have kept an eye on her, runs out and starts to look for her.  
  
**********  
  
Speeding to a halt, Max looks up at the sign. Guns 'n' Stuff. What an original name she thought sarcastically. Looking both ways before she heads in, Max walks into the store, she eyes the big stuff, and memorises their locations. Walking up to the counter she starts to rambling on about how she is a poor girl, and that she suspects somebody is stalking her, putting on the full works, the eyelashes, the hair twirling. While babbling on, she keeps her eye out for security cameras, and eyes the major war type weapons in the steel cage behind the counter. Thanking the man, she leans over to give him a view, while swiping his keys from his pocket.  
  
Whistling on the way out, she gives her butt a wiggle, listening out for the thud as the guy faints to the floor.  
  
Max gets onto her bike, before she heads off she looks back at the store, and whispers, 'Look out, Max is back out to play.' 


	5. End of Game

Hi, well this should be my final chapter, I didn't really like the one before this, it wasn't very well thought out, so if you didn't like it that's okay. I'm quite excited about he final chapter it's so long as well, I didn't realise when I started to write this chapter how long it would be. Enjoy. (  
  
Tick, tock, tick tock, all Max can hear is the sound of her watch ticking near her ear. After driving off from the store, Max had headed for a rundown building near by, having had some food, she was now trying to get some sleep, so she could feel refreshed for what lay ahead.  
  
'Dammit, Max where are you.' Alec was pacing on the floor in Logans apartment, he had come back after going round to Original Cindy's and Max's apartment, he had thought or hoped that Max would for some reason come back to Logan's apartment, but no luck. Now though he was getting worried, he knew she wasn't in the sanest mind after the death of Logan, so he was worried what she might get up too.  
  
Brrring, brrring 'Hello?' Alec answered anxiously  
  
'Oh, its you, no I haven't heard from her I...'  
  
'I did think, but I though she might need some time alone.'  
  
'Okay, I see, I know that, but....urgh I'll be round in ten.' He slammed down the phone frustrated.  
  
'Stupid, stupid girl, where is she.' He grabbed his jacket and a muffin from the fridge and went out to Original Cindys.  
  
'Showtime' whispered Max, she could just make out the title from the neon sign of Guns n Stuff from the hill on which she was parked, having made sure the owner had locked up, she put on her helmet, turned the ignition on and sped down the hill. Parking near down an alley next to the store, she skimmed the metal fence and then pulled the wires from the use box making sure no alarms would o off once she broke in. Finding a side window, she smashed it. Wincing slightly as the glass cut into her knuckles.  
  
Into the store, she removed the keys from her bra, -safest place she'd learnt to hide anything- went around to the metal cabinet.  
  
'Ah, big boys toys, are they cute.' Unlocking the padlock, she removed the chain and scanned the cabinet, picking the most effective and dangerous, she got the state of the art gun/flame torcher, a few handguns, and the necessary bullets. She did see a whole section with stakes and crossbows.  
  
'Doubt I'm gonna need them, but Buffy would be in heaven here.' Chuckling to herself.  
  
Grabbing a few extra things from around the store, she then climbed back out through the window. Putting the weapons in a bag she'd hidden on the grounds, tied it to herself, she managed to get over the fence and drove off to, as she liked to call it destination zero. Crow, Logan with her in spirit.  
  
'Has she contacted you, since last night in the letter?'  
  
'No, how many times do I have to tell you I do not know where she is, I'm not her mother.'  
  
'Well you seem to be hovering around her enough to know where she is all the time, you got the hots for her or something?'  
  
'No, I, well, I, I just care about her okay, she's like family.'  
  
Alec, and Original Cindy sat in silence.  
  
'So what are we gonna do, you were her best friend, her roomie, shouldn't you share some bond that you read about?'  
  
'I thought you were 'family', you should be the one who can contact her telepathically or whatever.'  
  
'Urgh, just shut up, we're never gonna find her, bickering like this, show me the letter.'  
  
'What.'  
  
'The letter that she left, to see if we can find anything out.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Reading over the letter, they figure that, she must what some kind of payback towards manticore, for implanting the virus in her.  
  
After what seemed like forever trying to figure out where Max was, they decided to turn on the t.v, to see if there had been any disruptions, maybe linking it to Max.  
  
'Thanks Chad, for that chilling news report about killer badgers on the loose. Now onto a break in at a store, Guns 'n' stuff, It seems sometime round about midnight, Someone broke in, and stole weapons, which could cause mass destruction if used all altogether, we have only one piece of evidence at the moment to the culprit, a CCTV camera.  
  
Shows a clip from the camera of someone pulling a moony, then smashing the camera.  
  
Turning the t.v off, Original asks if Alec thinks its Max.  
  
'Well I know Max, and when she pulls a stunt, she likes to do it with style, and I'm gonna say that's her doing it with style.' Laughs Alec.  
  
'Come on then, we've got to go, find her before she does something stupid.'  
  
Still laughing to himself, Alec grabs his jacket and they head out.  
  
'Dum, dum, derda, dum, dum, derda, dum, dum, derda derrr, derda derrr.'  
  
Humming the mission impossible theme tune to herself Max speed along the highway, looking at her watch she realised it was nearly 2am, she'd been at it for nearly a whole day now, thinking of plan, then putting it into action.  
  
'I wonder what Alec is doing.' She thought, 'OMG, Alec, he must be paranoid, going psycho, especially after the other night, urgh, why do I rush into things and then immediately regret them. He's a big boy now, he can deal, although he's probably going psycho wondering where I am. Probably thinks he can contact me telepathically after all we've been through, yeah right.'  
  
With that thought she put him out of her mind, better to ignore it than so she could concentrate on what her aim was, and also she didn't feel as guilty that way.  
  
'Where are we going, do you know where she is, aren't you gonna say anything?'  
  
'Stop moaning, I don't know where she is, I'm thinking she's gonna head to where they had her locked up-manticore-, and she's gonna do something big, seeing as if that was her who stole those weapons from the store, then I'd say there's gonna be fireworks tonight.'  
  
'Okay, so how far away is it, do we have to walk?'  
  
'No, were gonna take this car.' Alec says this while breaking open the car door.  
  
'Hop in.'  
  
'No, I mean, you can't just, -feeling helpless she just replied- I'm coming.'  
  
Home sweet home, Max murmured to herself. She was just outside the gates of Manticore, grabbing her bag of tricks as she called them, she dumped the motorbike and ran around to the side fence. If I'm right, when I get over to the other side, there should be a guard a few metres in front of where I land, I can take him out and make a run for the nearest cover.  
  
Jumping off the top of the fence, Max crept up to the guard and cracked his neck with her foot, by kicking in the back of his neck. Grabbing his gun as he fell, she headed towards the nearest tree. Scanning her options of ways to get in she decided to walk up to the front entrance, because there will probably be more guards round the back. Taking a step, she heard a noise from above, looking up she saw a crow, flying above her, almost in-sync with her every move.  
  
'I guess Logan was right with the crow theory.'  
  
This gave her a boost of confidence knowing that Logan was watching her and with her in spirit, if only In the form of a crow.  
  
Running up to the entrance she quickly took out the few guards that were there, once inside the doors she decided in her head her quick plan of action. Take out anyone who is in the way. Simple really. Heading towards the basement, she walked quickly but quietly down the stairs, hearing a commotion from the floor above, probably about the dead guards she thought, she moved more quickly.  
  
Footsteps came pounding uo the stairs below her, aiming her gun she ran down to meet them and began shooting, blood started to spurt everywhere, bits of flesh thrown threw the air. Max kept kicking and moving, a sudden blow to her arm, caused her to stop and look at her right arm, seeing blood pouring out of a bullet wound, she bit her lip, and spit out blood mixed with saliva. Seething she rammed her gun into the guy who had shot her, drowning out the pain with curses and screams she rammed it into him, causing his jaw and part of his nose to break. Falling to the floor she muttered under her breath, 'That'll teach you to mess with this bitch.'  
  
Hurrying faster now, and cursing herself because of getting shot she finally reached the basement with no more confrontations.  
  
Cutting off the engine, Alec and Original got out the car. Pointing to the guard at the main gates Alec said.  
  
'What I want you to do is act like you are lost, pretend you actually like guys for now, flirt with him, do whatever you can so that I can get in.'  
  
'You're just gonna leave ,what am supposed to do once you're in, how..'  
  
'When you're done I want you to get back in the car and stay in there until I come out, got me?' Alec cut in.  
  
'I, But..'  
  
'No buts, you do as I say okay?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Hi, urm, where am I, I was meant to be going to visit my friend, but I seemed to have lost my way.' Grabbing the map from behind her that Alec had given her, she bent down to put it on the floor, showing the guard some skin.  
  
'Why, sure I'll help you missy, where is that you want to get to?'  
  
'Well I'm not that sure...what's your name?'  
  
'Wes'  
  
'Wes, I mean I thought she said it was on the west side but obviously not, I mean..' -looking up at him, battering her eyelashes she stroked her finger along his arm- 'where do you live, she said she was like the only girl in her apartment, so maybe you know her.'  
  
Leaving them to continue Alec quickly went through the gates, running up to the first guard, he punched him from behind, knocking him to the ground, grabbing his identity tag, Alec gave the guard a few more swift kicks which would leave him alive, barley.  
  
Max finally reached the doors where she had been kept, while they had done various tests to her. Setting down her bag, she set up fuses around the outside of the door, lighting them she hid and waited for them to blow.  
  
Kaboom  
  
A big explosion shook the ground Alec was running on, dashing inside the building he saw men and women heading towards the stairs, going with instinct he guessed Max was downstairs.  
  
Outside the gates, Original Cindy was just finishing talking to the guard when the ground shook beneath them.  
  
'Urm, excuse me miss, I have to go and...' Answering messages that came in on his radio, he told her which way to go and ran towards the building.  
  
'Be sure to phone me.' Original shouted after him. 'Loser.'  
  
Opening the car door, she got inside and waited.  
  
Through the smoke Max could see people lying on the floor through the exploded door, taking a chance she strode into the room with her gun cocked, and ready. Not meeting any unwounded people she carried on through until she could find who she was looking for.  
  
Passing through doors, looking straight ahead, and shooting anyone who dared to speak to her, she kept moving until she got to the door she wanted, pausing, she then kicked open the door and waited.  
  
A man looked up from a table with a person on, 'Excuse me, but you're.' Stopping dead when he saw who it was.  
  
'Miss me?' came Max's response. 'I bet the next time you thought you would see me was at my own funeral, guess again. Do you wanna know why I am here, no, I'm not gonna let you answer that because I think you already know.' 'Don't take another step.' Max commanded. Aiming her gun at the man at the table, she turned towards the door she'd came through, there were guards all around the door aiming at her.  
  
'Don't even think you will be able to shoot me, once you step in this room, even one inch, your heads will be blown from off your little bodies, oh no, not by me, but by these guys.'  
  
Pointing to a group of maticore's prisoners who had started to form a small group in the room, Max told them to each get a gun or a suitable weapon out from her bag, and stand infront of the door. Doing as they were told, basically because they were frightened, they armed themselves and stood facing the guards and most likely death. But what was death compared to a place like this.  
  
'So I will continue what I was saying to the doctor here before you so rudely interrupted. Yeah I guess I did what I was told this time round, I did what you thought, I went running straight into Logan's arms, do you want me to fill you in with how he died, how I killed him, huh?' Max was starting to break down now. We started to kiss, it was meant to be a romantic evening, as you can guess, was it when I touched him, or when our lips met that I started to murder him. No don't interrupt I don't want you to forget a thing. He started to choke and shake, I thought he was having a fit, I was terrified, he was my life. He struggled, I thought he was fooling around, he finally died about 20 minutes later, but not before telling me that he loved me. Yes that's right loved me, I bet no-one in this place thought that any human could love a mutant, but you were wrong he did, he was the kindest, funniest, annoying, lovely human that I ever met, and you know what he thought that about me too, apart from the being human part. But you, you took that away, you killed my life, my reason for escaping, now nothing is worth it, nothing.  
  
Looking away, overcome with emotion, Max spat at the doctor at the table, grabbed a knife from her boot and stabbed him.  
  
'Not even killing you is gonna bring him back, you are not even half of what he is, was.'  
  
Alec had arrived at the door behind the guards, as Max was finishing, feeling guilty at not being more of a friend to her after Logan's death, he ran forward to the front where the prisoners were being held.  
  
'Max, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how much..'  
  
'Yeah well everyone's sorry, you're sorry, he's sorry he even met me, I'm sorry for even existing. You got here a bit late though.'  
  
'I.' At a loss for once of what to say he just stood there feeling helpless.  
  
'So now the ending is nigh, isn't that off some poem. Nevermind, everyone is gone, everyone who I cared about, I'm as good as gone now.'  
  
With that she grabbed Max and pulled him into the room, kissing him, she pulled back, and said, 'There's your goodbye kiss, I know you meant well, you always do, I love you and if you are really sorry you will do me this one thing.'  
  
Handing him a gun she told Alec to shoot her. Staring down at the gun, he couldn't bring himself to do it, frustrated, she grabbed his arm with the gun in, and placed it over her breast.  
  
Crying now, 'I want you to shoot me there, in my heart, because its as good as dead now. Do it please.' Begging and crying Max shouted at the group of prisoners to start fighting, thinking that this would take the pressure off Alec, so now that there was no-one watching.  
  
'Max, I, I can't, I , you're my friend, I, I, love you.'  
  
'No, just do it, I can't stay in this world anymore, I want to go, now please do it.  
  
Turning his face away he started to cry, realising that nothing would change her mind he fired. Hearing a gasp from her, he turned around and knelt down next to the lifeless form that was Max. Pulling Max's deformed face close to him he began to cry.  
  
When everything had gone quiet, he looked up, realising everyone had gone picking up Max and began making his way out of the building.  
  
A few weeks later Alec and Original were standing under a tree infront of two gravestones. After coming to terms with what happened they had finally been able to arrange a quiet funeral.  
  
The only two people left at the cemetery, they began to walk away when a noise made them turn around. On one of the gravestones were two crows, sitting next to each other, noticing they were being watched, they crowed, then flew away into the sunlight. 


End file.
